


Miradas a escondidas

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: En un mundo en donde no puedes ver colores hasta que ves los ojos de tu alma gemela, Bobby y John tratan de vivir en blanco y negro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el evento "Le pongamos un titulo a lo nuestro" del foro "Groovy Mutations"

"¿De qué color eran los ojos de papá, mami?" Preguntas porque tienes seis años y eso es lo que todos tus amigos en la escuela le preguntan a sus padres. ¿Y tú? Tú eres normal, igual a todos tus compañeros. Eres normal, normal, normal. (O eso es lo que te repites hasta los catorce años cuando congelas al gato del vecino).

"Azules, mi amor" Eso no significa nada para ti.

"¿Qué es azul?" Quieras preguntar, pero sabes que la respuesta será "El color de tus ojos, cariño" esa siempre es la respuesta pero tú solo puedes distinguir un gris claro en el espejo todas las mañanas.

* * *

"¿De qué color eran los ojos de papá, Molly?" Le preguntas a la chica preparando la cena frente a la cocina. Ella se tensa y sonríe de mentira, igual que tus amigos de la escuela cuando juegan contigo e igual que la gente de la iglesia cuando te dicen que Dios te ama sin importar si vives en un trailer sucio y no puedes dar dinero en la colecta todos los domingos.

"No lo sé, Johnny. Solo veo en blanco y negro, justo como tú ¿recuerdas?" Tú no entiendes, las almas gemelas siempre se casan y viven felices por siempre ¿verdad? Pero por alguna razón tu papá no vive con su alma gemela. En cambio, él vive con Molly; una delgada chica de 19 años que nunca sonríe de verdad, siempre tiene la comida lista para cuando llegas de la escuela y quién jamás levanta la voz.

No como papá.

* * *

Tienes doce años y buscas los ojos de todas las chicas de tu salón, Dianna de quinto encontró su alma gemela en Jason; un regordete chico de séptimo, ellos almuerzan juntos en el recreo y jamás sueltan la mano del otro, ellos apenas se besan pero está bien, tú jamás haz besado a alguien.

Tú quieres tener lo mismo que ellos, lo mismo que tienen tus padres, lo anhelas más que a nada en el mundo, así que miras a todas las chicas a los ojos, sólo que jamás miras a tus compañeros directamente a los ojos.

No quieres ser como esos chicos de secundaria, esos que son almas gemelas, que un día se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron un mundo de color y a quienes días después comenzaron a molestar y a golpear, quienes siempre están solos excepto por la compañía del otro.

Tienes doce años y a veces cuando estás molesto comienza a bajar la temperatura.

* * *

Molly encontró su alma gemela. En una mujer de 30 años, de cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas. En la iglesia dicen que es pecado y tu papá no ha dejado de beber en tres semanas.

A veces parece que encontrar a tu alma gemela significa causar dolor a todas las personas a tu alrededor. Nadie jamás dice que encontrar a tu alma gemela puede ser un acto de egoísmo y tú no crees que Molly sea egoísta y lo cierto es que tú jamás la había visto tan feliz como cuando sus ojos se encontraron los de la cajera del mercado.

Antes de empacar sus maletas y mudarse Molly te dijo que tus ojos eran casi grises, pero con un toque de verde y gotas de azul. Tú no sabes que es verde o que es azul pero conoces el gris.

Gris es todo lo que ves y todo lo que conoces, tal vez tus ojos no son tan especiales.

* * *

Tienes 14 años y decides ver a los chicos a los ojos por primera vez, ya no importa el peligro de que la gente se burle, el asunto es que tu hermano ya encontró su alma gemela y tú sigues solo, así que ves a tus compañeros a los ojos y no encuentras nada. Tal vez tú no tienes alma gemela.

Ese año congelas al gato del vecino. Escondes su cuerpo en el patio y le dices a tus padres que tienes una beca en una escuela para niños genio.

Tal vez los mutantes no tienen almas gemelas.

* * *

Tienes 13 y tu padre te dice que te vayas a vivir con tu abuela. Ella apenas te puede cuidar. Apenas puede abrir los ojos, siempre tiene una historia sobre su alma gemela, no puede despertarse hasta antes de las 3 de la tarde.

Tú tienes que cocinar, tú tienes que limpiar, tú tienes que decidir si quieres ir a la escuela o no, gran parte del tiempo decides no ir.

Nueva ciudad, nuevas reglas. Ningún profesor llama a tu abuela si tú faltas unas cuantas semanas, ya no tienes que ir a la iglesia, ya no tienes que llegar temprano, ya no tienes que pasar en que algún día vas a conocer a tu alma gemela.

* * *

La escuela Xavier para chicos superdotados está llena de personas como tú, algunos tienen alma gemela, algunos todavía no la han encontrado.

El profesor Scott jamás podrá saber quién es su alma gemela y la doctora Jean se pasará toda la vida preguntándose si de hecho él es el indicado o si ella debería estar esperando a la persona que finalmente traerá color a su vida.

El profesor Xavier no habla de su alma gemela pero todos saben que él puede ver los colores a su alrededor.

Tú te preguntas cuándo será tu turno para que te puedan romper el corazón.

* * *

Tú abuela está muerta y es tu culpa.

* * *

Miras a las chicas a los ojos y el mundo es gris. Miras a los chicos a los ojos y nada cambia.

* * *

A veces cuando no puedes dormir por las noches te preguntas ¿De qué color es el fuego?

* * *

El profesor trata de explicarles la ciencia tras el misterio de las almas gemelas. Tú no entiendes nada y esperas que tu alma gemela sea alguien inteligente.

* * *

Tratas de escribir por primera vez y cuando tratas de describir a los personajes sólo puedes escribir: su cabello era negro, sus ojos grises, su piel de un gris claro, casi blanco.

Terminas quemando los papeles y por primera vez, te sientes a gusto con el fuego.

* * *

El profesor te dice que tal vez tengas un nuevo compañero de habitación. ¿Qué importa?

* * *

Este hombre te dice que tu fuego es un regalo, un don, él te dice que ya no tendrás que sentir miedo.

* * *

"Bobby" Te habla el profesor mientras tú le das la espalda. "Este es John, el será tu nuevo compañero de cuarto"

Tú te das la vuelta y él está ahí, ojos grises, como todos, pero azules y tan verdes.

Él sonríe, labios rojos y piel morena, cabello castaño y tú le sonríes porque simplemente no puedes evitarlo.

"Bobby" Murmuras, buscando sus ojos, tratando de no ser muy obvio "Bobby Drake."

"Tus ojos son azules" Responde él y esta vez ninguno de los dos puede evitar reír como idiotas.

El profesor se marcha sin decir una palabra.

* * *

No puedes dejar de buscar sus ojos en medio de las clases que compartes. No te puedes concentrar. Su cabello es amarillo, sus ojos son como agua turbulenta y el mundo no deja de brillar.

* * *

Él se tiñe el pelo naranjo con una de las chicas y el color está tan lleno de vida que no puedes dejar de observar su nuca fijamente cuando él se sienta frente a ti en la clase de literatura de la profesora Monroe.

Al final de la clase él se da la vuelta y te descubre observándolo como si fueras una chica de trece y no puedes evitar la sangre que corre hasta tus pómulos.

* * *

El fuego es rojo, naranja y amarillo.

* * *

El hielo es blanco y celeste.

* * *

Tú lo miras a los ojos y él hace lo mismo. Bajas la vista hacia sus labios y él se ríe antes de besarte.


End file.
